The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine and a vehicle provided with such an internal combustion engine, with means for cleaning exhaust gasses.
All vehicles with internal combustion engines have a discharge through which exhaust gasses are discharged in the atmosphere. Numerous attempts have been made to clean discharge gasses so as to emit as little as possible of polluting substances. It is believed that additional improvement of this process is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide an internal combustion engine and a vehicle which is equipped with such an internal combustion engine which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an internal combustion engine which has an engine part for providing a movement, said engine part having an outlet for discharging exhaust gasses from said engine part; and an exhaust gas system including an exhaust gas conduit having an inlet which is connected with said outlet of said internal combustion engine so as to receive discharged exhaust gasses from said internal combustion engine and an outlet which is open, and an additional internal combustion chamber which is directly connected with said outlet of said internal combustion engine and receives exhaust gasses from said internal combustion engine and also receives an air-oxygen mixture from outside without fuel for combustion of the exhaust gasses and introduces the air-oxygen mixture without fuel into said exhaust system so as to provide combustion of the exhaust gasses.
In accordance with another feature of present invention, a vehicle is provided, which has a vehicle part to be movable on a road; and an internal combustion engine mounted on said vehicle for driving said vehicle for movement on the road, said internal combustion engine including an engine part for providing a movement, said engine part having an outlet for discharging exhaust gasses from said engine part, and an exhaust gas system including an exhaust gas conduit having an inlet which is connected with said outlet of said internal combustion engine so as to receive discharged exhaust gasses from said internal combustion engine and an outlet which is open, and an additional internal combustion chamber which is directly connected with said outlet of said internal combustion engine and receives exhaust gasses from said internal combustion engine and also receives an air-oxygen mixture from outside without fuel for combustion of the exhaust gasses and introduces the air-oxygen mixture without fuel into said exhaust system so as to provide combustion of the exhaust gasses.
When the internal combustion engine and the vehicle is designed in accordance with the present invention, it substantially increases cleaning of exhaust gasses, so that the exhaust gasses emitted into atmosphere have minimal or substantially no impurities at all.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.